Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to techniques for identifying electronic content based on, for example, a browsing history and geographic data. In particular, and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing for identifying electronic content, such as popular web sites or pages, based on a browsing history of users in a geographic region.
Background Information
Today, the Internet represents a vital information resource for both the sophisticated user and the novice. The popularity of the Internet as an information source is due, in part, to the vast amount of information available and to the relative ease with which that information may be accessed. However, the enormous amount of information that is available on the Internet can render the location of specific or the most relevant information daunting, even for a sophisticated user.
Many web sites, and in particular, those associated with online retailers, provide links to popular web pages. For example, a web site of an online retailer may recommended links that are popular with users who have viewed the retailer's web site, or recommended links to products that are popular with users who have purchased a particular product. However, while these recommended links may provide a global or general indication of popularity, they provide no insight on those products or pages that may be popular with users in specific geographic regions.
Web sites may leverage a registration process to provide location-specific content to users. For example, a registered user of a web site in Washington, D.C. may receive, upon request, a “local” version of web page of a Washington, D.C. web page, but not a national version of the web page. However, while providing location-specific content, such registration-based delivery processes may fail to account for the popularity of the delivered content within a particular geographic region.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved systems and methods for automatically identifying and generating recommendations of electronic content based on, for example, a browsing history of users in a geographic region. Such systems and methods may be implemented in computer-based environments, such as the Internet and network environments that provide online content to users.